


Ночь на Хэллоуин

by Arrogant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrogant/pseuds/Arrogant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уиттмор пригласил Стайлза на вечеринку в честь Хэллоуина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь на Хэллоуин

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/1328955

— На кой-черт я вообще согласился? — бубнил Стайлз, пробираясь сквозь кусты к старому дому, стоящему на опушке посреди леса.

Вокруг него был непроглядный лес, даже луна в этот день решила не показывать свой лик и тускло светилась из-за заслоняющих ее облаков. Подросток, который практически наугад пробирался вперед, был очень напуган. Сердце его билось где-то под горлом, в ушах шумело от прилившей к голове крови. Он шел не разбирая дороги, натыкаясь на суки деревьев, ломая палки под ногами, слишком громко шурша листьями.  
Свет, который он увидел вдалеке, заставил его судорожно вздохнуть.

— Была не была, все равно дороги назад у меня уже нет.

***

 

Юного Стилински в этом году пригласили на Хэллоуин. Да кто — сам Джексон Уиттмор, самый популярный парень школы, самый красивый юноша, по мнению женской половины школьного заведения. Этот парень, за столько лет презрительных смешков и взглядов, сам подошел к нему и вручил лично в руки приглашение на самую крутую вечеринку, о которой все говорили уже месяц.

Там обещали собраться все крутые ученики школы Бейкон-Хиллз, и Стайлз искренне недоумевал, почему его, не очень популярного, хорошо, просто непопулярного парня школы, пригласили на эту вечеринку. Но счастье, застилавшее глаза, и не позволявшее здраво мыслить, отмело все подозрения на счет подставы.

Вся эта акция должна была произойти в лесу, рядом с безымянной рекой. Это было настолько необычно, и даже пугающе, что Стилински только быстрее ждал наступления темноты, чтобы отправится туда, и все самому увидеть, разведать. Но как назло время текло очень медленно, заставляя подростка больше обычного ерзать на стуле, с нетерпением поглядывая на часы.

Костюма у Стилински не было, так как он не ожидал, что его хоть кто-то пригласит на вечеринку. Он вообще планировал просидеть дома за книгами, а после полуночи пойти гулять по городу, оценивая костюмы взрослых и детей.  
Чтобы не упасть в грязь лицом, и не пасть ниже плинтуса в глазах Джексона, он решил по-быстрому сделать себе костюм.

Карманных денег у него не было, потому что Джон узнал про ночные прогулки своего чада и лишил его денежных средств.  
Найдя в шкафу старую потрепанную футболку, подросток надел ее на себя, сделал несколько пометок маркером, и снова снял. Взял в руки ножницы и порезал ткань в отмеченных местах, стараясь сделать дырки как можно реалистичнее, будто ткань не резали ножницами, а он сам где-то шатался и случайно зацепился.

Найти мамину косметику было трудно, но выполнимо.  
Все вещи Клавдии хранились на чердаке, под огромным слоем пыли, и найти какую-то маленькую коробочку оказалось очень сложно, но он справился.

Уже ступая ногами на чердачную лестницу, Стайлз несколько раз подряд чихнул, так, что с него слетел поток пыли.

Стоя возле зеркала и стараясь сделать как можно более устрашающий макияж, Стайлз несколько раз, по неопытности, заехал себе в глаз кисточкой, которой рисовал круги под глазами.  
С матами и мужественным подвыванием, он продолжил свое трудное дело, пока все же не добился нужного результата.

Найдя у себя в ящиках стола краску, он стал завершать свой образ, рисуя кровавые раны, и просто обрызгивая рваную футболку красной краской, стараясь сделать все как можно более устрашающе, чтобы уж точно не испортить вечеринку своим неуместным видом.

Когда он закончил, на него из зеркала смотрел достаточно милый парень в порванной заляпанной кровью футболке и потертых джинсах. Жути он нагонял мало, больше заставляя умиляться, настолько забавно и по-детски он выглядел.  
Часы пробили восемь, пора уже было выдвигаться.

***

 

Чуть не заблудившись, и один раз даже упав в канаву, Стайлз все же добрался до указанного места. Вот теперь он поистине напоминал зомби из фильмов ужасов, ведь он умудрился порвать себе штаны, заляпаться в грязи, и поранить щеку, с которой чуть-чуть сочилась кровь, пачкая лицо.

Девушка, которая прогуливалась поближе к деревьям, завизжала, настолько напугавшись его неожиданного появления, да еще и в таком виде.

На поляне, на которой очутился Стайлз, был разведен большей костер, по периметру которого были расставлены бревна.  
На пледах, которыми была устлана земля, стояли различные баночки с пивом и энергетиками, запечатанные в полиэтиленовые пакеты закуски и конфеты. Ну куда в Хэллоуин без конфет!

Людей и правда пришло очень много, и все они были то пиратами, то феями, то мумиями, встречались даже ангелы и был один Марио.  
До костюма зомби, к удивлению Стайлза, никто больше не додумался, он то ожидал, что таких как он будет больше.  
Единственным на этой вечеринке был и оборотень. Как помнил Стайлз, это был Скотт Макколл, со-капитан Джексона.

В принципе, вечеринка была несколько скучной, все же Стайлз ожидал немного другого.  
Он уже собирался уходить, как Уиттмор окликнул всех присутствующих, объявив о том, что начинается время «страшных историй».

Все сели на бревна возле костра, который практически погас из-за ветра, но все же освещал некое пространство вокруг себя, создавая зловещий полумрак.

— Как рассказывал отец, — начал Уиттмор, наклонившись чуть ближе к костру, и понизив свой голос, — несколько лет назад, в этих местах были обнаружены трупы нескольких человек. Все они были разорваны пополам, а внутренностей не было найдено. Говорили, что в этих лесах живет оборотень, полузверь получеловек, который не отличается от нас по внешности при свете дня. Он ходит днем по улицам, высматривая себе жертву, а с наступлением темноты, заманивает ее в лес, где отрезает пути отхода своей добыче, превращаясь в ужасного монстра, который жаждет крови. Насколько я знаю, оборотень живет в огромном заброшенном особняке, который находится неподалеку от этого места.

Уиттмор закончил говорить, наблюдая за испугавшимися девчонками, жмущимися к своим парням.

— Зачем я это все затеял, у меня есть испытание, которое покажет кто из нас трус, а кто нет. Суть состоит в том, что по жребию мы выберем человека, который пойдет в этот дом и принесет какую-нибудь вещь из особняка.

Джексон встал, покопался в своей сумке и извлек из нее одинаковые палочки.

— Кому попадется палка с красным концом — тот и пойдет в дом.

***

 

Удивляться не приходилось, именно Стайлзу, по его вселенской везучести, досталась эта злополучная палка. Именно поэтому он пробирался сквозь ветки кустов и деревьев, пытаясь отыскать этот дом, что он собственно уже и сделал.

Подросток стоял неподалеку от особняка, в котором приветливо горел свет, маня его ярким и теплым светом.

Собравшись с духом, он принялся осторожно подходить к дому, по пути умудряясь споткнуться о камень и чуть не упасть.  
С трудом перебирая негнущимися ногами, он поднялся по крыльцу и подошел к двери, несмело постучал.  
Дверь через секунду открылась, являя взору подростка темноволосого, с хищными чертами лица, щетинистого мужчину, который был одет в болотного цвета майку и темные джинсы, со скрещенными на груди руками.  
Он смотрел внимательно на Стайлза, изучая каждую черточку лица подростка.

Через мгновение его лицо тронула улыбка, такая дружелюбная и пугающая одновременно.

— Как ты сюда попал? — спросил он, все так же сверля Стилински взглядом.

— Я… Эээ…

— Не хочешь зайти, выпить чаю, а то дрожишь весь?

— Да, это было бы здорово.

— Проходи.

Мужчина отошел от двери, позволяя подростку пройти внутрь комнаты.

— Меня зовут Дерек, — сказал он, закрывая дверь. — А ты?

— Стайлз… Стайлз Стилински.

— Стайлз, интересное имя. Можешь не разуваться, иди за мной.

Дерек привел его на кухню, указал на стул, и дождавшись, когда подросток сядет, взял две кружки, налил кипятка и кинул в них пакетики с заваркой.

— И что же тебе понадобилось ночью, в лесу, в Хэллоуин, а, Стайлз Стилински?

— Эм… Мой одноклассник на вечеринке рассказал историю, что здесь живет кровожадный оборотень, который пожирает людей, после чего он кинул жребий, и вот я оказался здесь.

— Вот оно что, — сказал Дерек, глядя на него своими зелеными глазами. — И ты не побоялся прийти сюда… А вдруг то, что рассказал твой друг — правда?

— Я не верю в эту чушь.

— Хорошо. — Дерек усмехнулся, обнажая ровный ряд белоснежных зубов. — Еще чаю?

***

 

На следующий день, выходя из дверей школы, Стайлза остановил Уиттмор.

— Ну и как, принес вещь?

— Нет, я не стал брать у жильца того дома какие-нибудь доказательство того, что я там был.

— Ты видел хозяина дома?

— Да, Дерек очень хороший парень, который живет в том особняке, и никакой он не оборотень.

— Стайлз, — окликнул его Дерек, стоя возле своей машины.

— Это как раз он.

Стилински быстро сбежал со ступеней и подошел к Дереку.

— Ты вчера забыл у меня свой телефон, по своей невнимательности, я не взял его с собой, у тебя есть сейчас время, чтобы забрать его?

— Да, конечно.

— Тогда садись, — Дерек открыл переднюю дверь Камаро, позволяя подростку сесть.

Пока Стайлз был занят тем, что рассматривал салон, Дерек обернулся к застывшим на пороге школы ребятам. Сверкнув своими красными глазами и клацнув острыми клыками, он улыбнулся парням и сел на водительское сидение, оставляя испуганных подростков смотреть им в след.


End file.
